Hermosa Savanna
Hermosa Savanna (ハーモーササバンナ, Hāmōsa Saban'na) is a member of the Arrancar-only Team Ningensei, a group scheduled to take part in the Hell tournament. Notably, she is the last member to be recruited by Senkaku. Appearance Hermosa bears a strong resemblance to the two Kuchiki Rukia and Hisana, with a short, petite sature, pale skin, and short, black hair. The only difference is that her eyes are a light-yellow color due to blindness. Her lips are a noticeable shade of black. The remnants of her Hollow mask are on the left side of her eye. Like the majority of her teammates, Hermosa wears an Espada uniform, consisting of a white jacket and hakama, as well as a black sash to secure her Zanpakutō. The jacket is opened slightly just above her breasts to reveal the Hollow hole. From there, the jacket is open to expose her mid-section. Sometimes she rolls up her sleeves to expose the wrists. Personality Hermosa is the strictest member of Team Ningensei, as opposed to her easy-going colleagues. She commonly acts in a serious and mature manner, maintaining a formal way of speaking to anyone. She is rather apathetic and serene, but she can become annoyed at actions that can be classified as goofing off and fooling around. She is rather independant, willing to rely more on her own strength than allowing her teammates to help her. However, she is also quite loyal, and would jump at the chance to help her friends in greatest need. She isn't arrogant, fully aware of the limits she has and what she is capable of. She will even compliment her opponents when appropriate, but even that is in a taunting/joking manner. Due to her blindness, Hermosa has some surprising facts and insecurities about herself. She is unable to write, and is rather jealous of calligraphers like Byakuya Kuchiki and Sōsuke Aizen. Despite what her teammates say (aside from Nnoitra Jiruga), she is rather disheartened about the way she looks simply because she is able to fight. She has stated herself: "Fighters are not meant to be beautiful. If they were, the word "bloodshed" would not have come into existance." To an extent, she is pacifistic, willing to fight but unwilling to take a life. She is unable to hold a grudge against anyone, even if she wants to, and will even forgive her most hated enemy among their defeat. Despite her serious exterior, she is prone to outbursting in a rather comical manner when annoyed enough. Because of her ability to use her reiatsu in order to stimulate images of the things that she touches, she has a habit of using it on people, often embarrassing them in the process. History (In Progress) Synopsis No Stories Yet Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist & Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hermosa's skill in swordplay allows her to wield the blade as if it was an extension of her arm: naturally. Contrast from the rough and hardened fighting styles of her teammates, she fights elegantly, allowing herself to move acrobatically and freely. No movement with her katana is wasted, her attacks fast and fluid. She is known to fight with one hand in order to increase the flow of her body's movements. The same is with her use of hand to hand, allowing her to effectively counter, evade, and attack with her bare fists. Sonído Master: This is the Arrancar equivalent of the Shinigami Flash Steps and the Quincy Hirenkyaku; it allows the user to travel at incredibly high speeds for short distances. Use of Sonído is punctuated by a brief static sound, in contrast to the "swish" sound caused by Flash Steps. Hermosa's skill in the usage of Sonído, combined with her own natural agility, allows her to evade attacks easily and catch her opponents off guard for attacks. She can use Sonído to go a distance longer than the normal, able is able to take a badly injured comrade out to a much safer place - a reason why Senkaku entrusts the lives of the fallen with her. Cero: This is a highly powerful and relatively swift energy blast that can be fired from various body parts, such as mouth, tongue, hand or fingers. Only Menos, Arrancar, and Vizard have so far been shown to use Cero attacks, and it appears that stronger entities can use it more efficiently and forcefully. Hermosa's personal Cero appears to be a purple color, but its power is notably unknown. Hierro: This refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While their skin is strong enough to block even released Zanpakutō bare-handed, it is by no means impenetrable. Hermosa's level of Hierro can protect her from physical strikes of a Bankai user's Zanpakuto, allowing her to parry strikes bare-handed. She can also stop medium-strength energy attacks the same way. Zanpakutō Autómata (オートマトン, Zombie): It takes the form similar to that of a katana, but also has traits similar to that to a machete. The blade itself takes on a rather battle-worn appearance, dark gray in color and stained with what is either dirt or dry blood. There is no guard, and the hilt is colored a steel gray. *'Resurrección:' In order to activate it, Hermosa stabs her blade into the ground, keeping one hand on it while she states the release command: "Escape Your Prison, And Drive Mankind Into Darkness." A circle with a star and several other complex designs will appear on the ground, its size depending on the fighting ground. From its edges, a burst of dark purple spiritual energy will erupt and reach to the ceiling/skies, before spreading around the entire area. For a moment, it appears to go dark, all light being consumed. However, when one is finally able to see, there will be a drastic change in the environment. The "arena" will take on a more corrupted appearance, and both combatants will be sealed inside massive walls. The sky will take on a crimson red color, as if it was made out of human blood itself. Due to its powerful effects, whether or not this is an illusion is unknown. Of course, Hermosa's appearance changes as well; her height grows considerably, and her hair grows out, turning white in color. The remains of what look like a red Espada jacket are tattered around her waist, her pants are a dark violet, and the majority of her torso and arms are covered in gray and black bandages. Markings similar to that of Melina's own Resurrección. *''Resurrección Special Ability:'' Hermosa's special ability revolves around the influence of Hell itself. She possesses demonic powers that can affect even the strongest of her opponents. The spiritual energy that permeates the area produces a constantly terrifying influence on those who are trapped inside of Hermosa's spiritual boundaries. :Convocatoria (コール, Kōru): A vast array of demon-like entities spawn up from the ground in order to attack. They are bat-like demons, a mixture of flesh and bone formed into their animal form. They are quite versatile, able to attack their enemies on the ground as well as the air. Their flying speed is on par with Ulquiorra Cifer's Segunda Etapa flying speed, and can overwhelm a careless opponent quite easily. However, they can only attack by getting up to their target and slashing with their claws. They can be easily killed one-on-one, but can prove to be a threat even to Captain-level opponents in groups. :Diablo Beso (悪魔はキス, Devil's Kiss): Taking in breath, Hermosa expels a cloud of poisonous gas from her mouth, which is a greenish color. The range is rather short, but can catch multiple opponents in its wide-spread range. If even the slightest is breathed in, then it will act like mustard gas to the lungs: the opponent will keep coughing uncontrollably until he/she finally dies from asphyxiation. :Infierno (インフィエルノ, Inferno): This ability allows for the masterful manipulation of flames, which can prove to be as hot as the sun itself. Its offensive ability, which allows Hermosa to use those flames as a projectile towards her opponent, is rarely used due to the heat affecting Hermosa's performance as well. The defensive ability can prove to be a severe threat to Fire-based abilities: an opponent's fire is nullified, the spiritual energy used simply assimilated into the energy surrounding the combatants.